


My guy pretty like Chanel

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also I've never written about Billy and Steve so this is all new to me, Bottom Steve, But here you go, Choking, Dirty Talk, I haven't written in months soo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, and I never officially 'officially' wrote smut, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: Steve is so fucking pretty and Billy can't take itOr Billy may just love Steve Harrington, he's still not sure





	My guy pretty like Chanel

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hiii this is my first time writing harringrove soo enjoy okay (like I said, also my first time actually going into in depth details with smut so Idk how I'll do)

Steve Harrington is the epitome of beauty. The thought comes to Billy one day, as he watches his former enemy walk smoothly down the hall. Steve's hair is bouncing softly and he has this look of pure happiness on his face, as if he's finding enjoyment simply walking down the long hallway of their large school. Billy notices how Steve leaves some non-hairspray pieces of hair out, letting them fall onto his forehead and stopping just above his eyebrows, he truly finds it amazing that Steve almost takes two hours perfecting his hair and himself before leaving the house. Billy had counted how long it took last week after an endless night of mind blowing, slow, and hot sex. He had sat in the bathroom with Steve, casually talking about random shit going on in their lives and unknowngly to Steve, he made sure to start counting how long Steve was going to take doing his hair. After an hour and thirty three minutes, Steve was finally done with only his hair, picking out his outfit took another fifteen minutes.

"Hargrove, are you watching me?"

Billy is pulled out of his thoughts at a breathtaking Steve Harrington, Billy gets to finally get a closer look, Billy looks at Steve's big eyes looking back at him, a shiny, gleaming look to them, then his eyes travel to Steve's nose and mouth, Billy always tells him he has a button nose, it's small and rounded and and perfectly matches his face. But Steve's mouth, those lips were a whole other story, Billy licks his lips at the thought of Steve on his knees right now, wrapping his sinful pink lips around his cock, sucking him off like he was made for it, like his one mission in life was to make Billy cum in his mouth, swallowing it all, Billy's thoughts are unbeatable to the real thing, when Steve does suck him off, the image he leaves in Billy's head is something that stays there for a while, because, well, Steve Harrington is still fucking beautiful with a cock in his mouth.

Yeah, Billy was absolutely fucked when it came to Steve Harrington.

"You wanna skip fifth period with me?"

It doesn't take much for Steve to agree to the idea of skipping fifth.

-

They decide to go to Steve's house, his parents are always either out of town or simply out of the house.

Once they make it into the house, Billy barely even gets a chance to close the door behind him as Steve hastily pulls him up the stairs, to his room. Steve pushes Billy hard enough to send Billy onto his back on the bed, falling with a soft bounce. Steve kneels in between Billy's legs, undoing the belt to the tight jeans Billy has on that day.

"Fuck, you look so hot baby," Billy sighs as he leans up, roughly pressing his lips to Steve, his tongue licking slow strokes into the younger boy's mouth.

Steve lets out a moan as he continues unzipping Billy's jeans and grabbing at the waist of the jeans, he begins to trail kisses from Billy's mouth to his neck, sucking and licking different spots on Billy's neck. Billy lifts his hips up slightly, so Steve can pull the jeans off from around his ankles.

"You look so good on your knees, princess, God, I wish I could take a picture and show you how much of a good boy you look right now," Billy throws his head back at the feeling of Steve's warm mouth engulfing him.

"Fuck, yes baby, you love sucking my cock don't you?" Steve moans as he swirls his tongue around the head of Billy's cock.

Billy grips Steve's hair roughly, as he experimentally thrust his cock into Steve's mouth, letting out a deep groan as he feels it hit the back of Steve's throat. Steve only let's out another moan and Billy feels Steve's hard cock restricted from jeans begin to rub against his leg and Billy could cum right there, seeing Steve getting off by only sucking his cock. Billy loosens his grip on Steve's head and is about to let the other boy suck his cock freely, without Billy restricting him but Steve let's go of Billy's cock with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fuck my mouth, Billy, please"

"Whatever you say, princess"

Billy grabs Steve's head again as he rubs his cock teasingly on Steve's pouty, pink lips.

"Billy" Steve groans, thrusting his hard dick against Billy's leg.

Billy smirks as he takes in Steve's flushed face, Steve almost looks like he's about cry, simply because he doesn't have Billy's dick in his mouth and Billy could cum right there just seeing how needy the younger boy was.

"I got you, Harrington,"

Billy slides into his mouth with one quick thrust, feeling Steve's throat engulf him, he slowly begins to fuck into Steve's mouth, he can feel the vibration of Steve's moaning, moving up his cock and it makes him thrust harder. Billy almost loses it when he sees a small wet spot forming on Steve's jeans, the little shit was going to cum from being face fucked.

"Shit, babe, are you getting off on this? I haven't even touched you yet and you're already losing your shit,"

Billy pulls Steve off his cock harshly, holding the younger boy by his beautiful hair, Steve looks up with drool dripping down his chin and his lips swollen.

"Can you just fuck me please,"

And who was Billy to say no to such a respectful request.

Billy can't stop staring at him though, even though Steve looks fucked out of his mind, he somehow still looks like a fucking angel and Billy doesn't know how he does it, his face still screams innocence, even as he has a hint of precum on his chin and his eyes are dilated so much, it's actually almost scary, but still, Billy can't take his eyes off of the prettiness that oozes from the boy on his knees in front of him.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna fuck me?" Steve questions as a wide grin spreads out onto his face.

Billy finally lets go of Steve's hair as he watches the boy stand up and reaches for the zipper on his jeans. In no time, Steve's lean body is stood completely naked in front of him. Billy's breath hitches and it's not like this is the first time he's seen Steve naked but somehow, it does feel like the first time.

He reaches forward, grabbing Steve's hand as he tugs the boy closer to him, since he's sitting on the bed still, Steve's cock is directly in front of his face, red and oozing tiny droplets of cum.

Steve suddenly lets out a small yelp as Billy stands up abruptly and pulls him into the bed.

"On your knees, Harrington,"

Steve quickly complies, pushing his ass in the air, digging his palms into the soft, plush bed.

Billy reaches down for his jeans, grabbing the small bottle of lube and climbing back onto the bed behind Steve, Billy can't help but give a small slap to the naked butt poking out in the air, this earns a low moan from Steve.

"I'm just gonna get you ready, and then I promise I'll fuck your brains out, princess" Billy states cockily.

"Fuck you,"

Steve laughs out, but that laugh soon turns into a full on, loud and non held back moan. Billy never takes his time and Steve always fucking loves it, he doesn't start with one finger, he'll shove three fingers in at one time and just watch in pure bliss as Steve adjusts to his fingers.

"Such a good boy for me," Billy almost whispers the words.

He continues to moves his fingers in and out of Steve, hearing the boy's moans get louder and louder until Billy curves his fingers in just the right way that it causes Steve's arms to weaken as he face plants into the bed, a sob erupting from him.

"Please, I'm ready, just please, I need you in me,

Billy doesn't hesitate as he pours some lube quickly on to his cock. Billy literally loves everything about fucking Steve, from the perfectness of Steve's body, to his gorgeous moans and the way Steve responds to every thrust of Billy's hips. Billy's never really loved anyone besides his mom and his pet turtle he had when he was younger, but damn was this feeling towards Steve feeling a whole lot like love.

Billy slides in slowly and let's out a low growl as he feels Steve clench and unclench around him.

"You can move," Steve says weakly, pleasure filling his face.

Billy doesn't hold back as he pushes his cock in all the way, pinning his hips to Steve's ass. He hears Steve let out a gasp before a loud moan bursts out.

"Harder, babe," Steve moans as he tries to push his ass back, needing more pleasure.

Billy laughs quietly as he pulls his hips back until his cock is barely past the rim before slamming his hips back into Steve, the younger boy can't even make a coherent sentence but he just knows he needs something more.

"I need, I n-need more, I need something" Steve groans as he reaches down wrapping his hands around his dripping cock.

Billy doesn't know what possesses him to reach his hands down, tracing Steve's body as he goes, Steve continues to fuck back against Billy but Billy has one thing in mind, Steve's neck is open freely, his neck just begging to be touched and ruined by Billy.

Billy wraps his hands around Steve's neck, not extremely tight, but enough pressure that it he can feel Steve's pulse begin to beat faster.

"Oh my fuck, fuck yes Billy," Steve whimpers.

Billy's hips thrust faster, as his grip on Steve's neck gets tighter, the sound of skin against skin, the sound of Steve moaning his name breathlessly is bringing Billy so close to the edge.

Steve's arms are weakening and he wants to let his body just fall against the bed as Billy fucks him but Billy's hands around his neck are what keeps him up, he feels his cock getting heavier as his orgasm is coming on.

"Billy, harder" Steve doesn't know what possesses him to say those two words but he doesn't regret them.

Billy groans Steve's name as he pounds into the younger boy relentlessly, tightening his grip even more on Steve's neck, at this, Steve's breath hitches and Billy's feels his pulse quicken even more before Steve's body goes completely limp against him, his ass continues to clench and unclench.

Once Steve cums, Billy finally let's go of his neck and grips Steve's hips instead as he continues to pound into Steve, chasing after his own orgasm. Steve says four words and Billy loses it all right then and there.

"Come for me baby,"

Billy basically collapses on top of Steve, catching his breath, listening to Steve's calm breathing.

Billy doesn't know how long he's laying on top of Steve but suddenly the boy under him is jabbing him in the ribs.

"Get off of me Hargrove"

Billy laughs quietly as he rolls on the other side of Steve, seeing the boy melt into their mess, laziness taking over the both of them.

Billy gets to finally look at Steve's face again, he's most likely on the verge of sleep, his eyes are closed, his eye lashes are fluttering every so often and his cheeks still have some heat left in them. Steve's lip's are a tender red, Billy thinks he probably was biting his lips as he came, Steve has a habit of doing that, and Billy loves it. Billy Hargrove loves a lot of things about Steve Harrington. Maybe he even loves Steve Harrington, but he's still not sure so until then, he'll just admire the beauty of the younger boy who is slowly falling asleep beside him.

Billy Hargrove was absolutely fucked when it came to Steve Harrington.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how that was so lemme know and if y'all want some more, lemme know!!


End file.
